High School Romance
by SouthernWolf
Summary: what happens after Rome, now in high school...RnR This was rated T that now turned into Rate M in ch4 and so on. "I had a dream you tried to seduce me" "So I'd have to try?" Miranda falls for a someone
1. Chapter One: What Now

**High school Romance**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Lizzy McGuire**

 **Rated T**

 **Lizzy/Gordo**

 **Romance/Humor/Hurt**

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

 **Chapter One: What Now**

 _She kissed me, I remember that clearly, but was it a thank you kiss or was there something more, well I see her tomorrow so I guess I'll find out then...I hope_

Gordo thought as he went to bed, thinking of her lips.

 _I love you, David._

The bell hasn't rung and the three teenagers were hanging out in the halls looking for their classes and what each others classes they had together.

"Luck you have math with Gordo, at least it'll be easy for you." Miranda pouted.

Lizzy blushed.

"We all have English together." Gordo said out loud.

"Oh and Seminar...Well no just You two I have a different teacher." Miranda pouted again.

"Oh It'll be okay, we all have history and mythology together" Lizzy replied.

The bell rang, time for English.

Right when they got in the class there was paper on the desks with their last names, pointing out where they will be sitting for the semester. Lizzy and Gordo were in the middle side by side. Miranda sat across from them, that way she could watch how they two interact after that kiss.

A thin man with brown hair and blue eyes and glasses, looked to only be in his late twenties. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Glass. Sorry you cant pick your own seats, but this is easier to memorize and keep track. As long as you getting a good grade in this class, cd players, phones...toned down talking to one another is all fine. This of course is all done after I am done speaking..Okay for the first day just write a poem, on love, even if you love your fence, I really don't care, hand them in, at the end of the class and tomorrow I'll read them out loud and don't worry I'll keep your names private. Okay get to work, if you need me I'll be at my desk." He then walked off and went to his computer and put headphones on, listening to, who knows what..

Gordo took glances at Lizzy, she was smiling at her poem, _she is so beautiful_ he thought.

Lizzy caught his stares, she leaned over. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, not at all." He smiled at her, Lizzy blushed…

"Whats you poem on?"

"You'll hear it class tomorrow?" Gordo said

"I won't know it's you."

"He laughed. "Trust me you'll know, even Miranda will will know."

Miranda pulled out her phone and starting taking pictures of the two love birds, she had full intention of showing the two later on, but this was her proof for right now.

Finally everyone finished their poems turning them in and sitting back down. "So about the kiss...I was wondering..." He got cut off by the bell. He cursed under his breath.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat." Lizzy replied and caught up with Miranda.

He just stood there at first with a cute warming smile on his face, then he finally left.

Science was hard, math wasn't much fun, P.E was fun, mythology was epic, history was funner than Lizzy thought it'd be.

 **LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG**

When the day was up, they went their separate ways to do home work and catch up at night.

Miranda sent them each a picture, to Lizzy was when Gordo was staring at her with a smile when she wasn't looking. To Gordo was a Picture of Lizzy stareing at him as she finished her poem.

Both got the pictures, Gordo saved his and So did Lizzy

Gordo texted Lizzy : You were staring at me in class.:

:V.s."

"So,Lizzy what now?"

End

On to chapter two


	2. Chapter Two: Not Just a Kiss

**High School Romance**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own Mr. Glass and the new teachers and new kids**

 **Ch2**

 **Rated T**

 **Lizzy/Gordo**

 **ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

 **Chapter Two: Not Just a Kiss**

"Okay class now the poems. A lot of them are pretty good some are just funny and one of you actually wrote about a fence. Ok first up * Love her*"

"I love the way you laugh

the way you smile

If I kiss you,

will you kiss me too?

I hate it when you sad

and about to cry

From truth

or lie."

Lizzy was frozen she knew this was Gordos poem and she knew it way about here.

"You;re sweet

and kind

and dont give a never mind.

I love you because you're you

I love you because you're true"

"Aw that was sweet, hope she loves you back man." MR. Glass said "Theres another favorite, but because this person said please don't read aloud, I will respect that. Here's my funny favorite it"

"I love my fence

because it shines

in the sun who'd be against

I love my fence because

its like my nails

I can paint it

any color,

anytime.

I love my fence

because my puppy hates it

but at least she wont

get ran over.

I love my fence

because its not like me

a stick in the mud."

Mr. Glass almost fell over laughing

He went on reading more, till he was done and class was over by then, they got their poems back.

While walking to their lockers, Lizzy swallowed her fear and handed Gordo her poem. He unlocked his locker and stopped and read it.

The bell rang, everyone went to class. Lizzy turn to go when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, their lips met, and didn't pull apart. They then heard  
Miss Ungermeyer, and pulled away, and quickly went to class

Ill love you forever

till death do us part

Ill love you with all

my heart.

I love the way you smile

I love the way you laugh

even just a half

Ill love you forever,

David.

Till death,

and even after

I'll love you forever.

It was a hungry kiss, not just a regular kiss like in Rome. She confessed her love for him in that poem even using his first name, so no that just wasn't a kiss, it was a new start.

End

Sorry short

On to Ch3


	3. Chapter Three: Sleep over

**High School Romance**

 **: : is texting**

SouthernWolf

Disclaimer to the original cast.

 **)()()()())()()()()())()(()()()())()()(**

 **Chapter Three: Sleep over**

So, only a few people knew about Lizzie and Gordo, their parents had no clue, and why you wonder...well they still wanted to have sleep overs and have their parents think nothing of it.

But before that, it was lunch time in school, but Lizzie and Gordo were missing.

Ethan say down beside Miranda, and she almost spilled her drink. "Hey Ethan?"

"Hey wheres the other two?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. Apparently he didn't know. "Um they are studying."

Ethan sat down. "I wanna study with Lizzie."

"I don't think her boyfriend would be happy with that."

"Damn...should of snatched her first day of school."

Miranda let out a small cough. "No, that wouldn't of even mattered."

"Well I always get what I want."

Miranda gave him a put off look and moved a few chairs down, mean while Lizzie and Gordo were making out in the library, in the very back where no one would disturb them.

Lizzie's phone went off, it was texts from Miranda…Lizzie sadly moved away and looked at her phone.

:Ethan wants you, be on guard.:

Lizzy sighed and showed her phone to Gordo.

"Over my dead body." Gordo said so seriously.

Lizzie purred a bit after hearing his serious voice and they began kissing again.

Thankfully it was Friday, but Lizzie rushed home and did her homework, her sleep over was tonight, Matt was going to spend the night with a friend, her parents would be out on a date, so her Gordo and Miranda would be all alone.

Lizzie just finished her homework when her best friend and boyfriend came over. "Bye you guys, we'll be home at ten." Jo said as they left.

It was now six.

"Beware, Ethan may stop by and also he really wants to date you, There was more after that text. He has no idea shes dating you Gordo, then maybe he'd back the hell off."

"Ooh Idea, you should date him." Lizzie said happily.

"Yeah no, we may of liked him in middle school but now I see he's an idiot, I don't wanna associate or even date idiots."

"He didn't ask you did he?" Gordo asked.

Miranda sighed. "No."

"That's why he's an idiot." Lizzie chimed back in.

They were all on Lizzie's bed. Miranda and Lizzie were side by side and Gordo was at the bottom of the bed massaging Lizzie's socked feet.

Miranda got a text. :Okay whats the first name of the guy she's dating.:

:David...how the hell did you get my number?:

:Hello year book.:

:Oh.:

:I don't know a David, I think you're lying because you want me.:

Miranda slapped her forehead. :Yes, Eathan you're right, I yearn for you. Bye now:

"Oh my god, you have to read this." She handed Lizzie the phone, and she read it out loud.

The Lizzie's phone went off.

: Yes Lizzie, it was Kate who made the fence poem...you wanna go see a movie?:

:If I give you proof that I am takin' will you stop trying to get this me?:

:Yes:

"Gordo kiss me, that he'll leave us all alone."

"Okay."

"Here Miranda use my phone."

"Make it look real you two, no just here's my point "

"Uh in front of you?"Gordo asked

"Yes get rid of Ethan… I'll go and get a drink. And when I come up I'll take the picture"

Miranda left.

Gordo crawled on top of Lizzie, pulled her to him, his hands a little up her shirt and they kissed, tongues battling.

When Miranda came back she was in someone shocked but she took the photo. Sending it to Ethan.

He was on top[ of her, one hand half way up her shirt, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Miranda cleaned her throat. "Okay guy I sent him the picture

They pulled away when Lizzie's phone chimed again. :Thats fake, as if you would ever kiss Gordo, no offense bro.:

Lizzy turned her phone off. Gordo pulled away from her and went to the end of the bed again.

"I give lets watch a movie in the basement."

They got up grabbed their sleeping bags and pillows and a couple movies, to scare the girls and movies to make Gordo wanna die, Damn those chick flicks.

First up was Fifty Shades of Grey,, they had no business watching this movie, her parents would kill her.

Gordo was getting turned on, his mind was fully in the gutter. After the movie Gordo quickly put in a horror movie, well not so much horror but he put in Dark Skies.

It was already past ten when Jo came down to check on them, and saw the alien on the screen she jumped.

"Guys we're home. Enjoy your night." Jo said and went to bed, but smiled at three friends, knowing there was something going on between Lizzie and Gordo.

She then walked away.

Lizzie's head was on Gordo's chest.

"Turn around turn around."

Miranda and Gordo yelled at the movie. Gordo held Lizzie in his arms. When the alien scene was gone she was able to look at the TV screen once more.

They then watched IT .

The power went out. The girls screamed, then they heard what sounded like a clown. Lizzie jumped in Gordo

s lap, he wrapped his arms around her, and Miranda latched onto Lizzie. The clown was getting closer, the screamed again and the lights flashed back on and they saw...Lizzie's dad.

"Dad! That wasn't funny."

"Sorry Couldn't help it, on with your movie." He walked off

"Oh hell no, we are watching something different now." Miranda said. Lizzie agreed. The girls put in P.s. I Love You.

"So cute."

"Dreamy."

Gordo rolled his eyes his best friend and his girlfriend were cooing over the guys in this movie, so he laid his head on his pillow and just watched Lizzie, as he fell asleep.

Gordo awoke the next morning, and the girls couldn't help but to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"You fell asleep first just remember that." Lizzie said

"You drew on my face didn't you?" He said calm but sternly, getting up he looked in the mirror , they made him look like a cat. Miranda dodged Gordo but Gordo snagged Lizzie and pulled her down. "Elizabeth."

"David."

He begun tickling her, while her best friend held her arms down. "Traitor."

"Sorry."

Gordo leaned down and kissed Lizzie.

They heard foot steps coming down the stairs and….

TBC

End of chapter 3, onto chapter 4 


End file.
